Increasing populations and high demand for travel have resulted in more street intersections controlled by traffic signals. Traffic signal controlled intersections are generally accompanied by large metal boxes located near the intersection. The large, usually metal cabinet (“traffic controller cabinet” or “TCC”) contains a traffic control system. The traffic control system includes indicators such as traffic signals and pedestrian signals. Improved systems are desirable.